The Game
by Scrunchy
Summary: Sniper just lost it.


Steph-nee and I were conversing on IM and she mentioned Gimli and Legolas from _Lord of the Rings_ counting their kills. It made me think of this... sorry for any fail!French in here...

* * *

His eye was trained on his target, the BLU Heavy wouldn't even see it coming, he was so engrossed with ripping the REDs to pieces with his mini-gun. A grooved finger tightened upon the trigger as the large man's head hovered perfectly in his crosshair, just a little bit more to the right and he would be perfectly in-line with the Medic behind him; Sniper would get a double headshot.

"_Quatre_..." the smirk fell from his lips and he tried to protest; he had the perfect shot! But the horror of his now botched opportunity made his hand seem to move in slow motion towards the handle of his Kukri. The smooth metal of the BLU Spy's knife bit through his vest and shirt before hitting bone and spinal cord.

Sniper heard himself muttering something, but his vision faded and he found himself in respawn the next time he was aware of anything.

"Dammit!" He raged at his locker, fist slamming into it and causing his knuckles to bruise and the metal to bend. Damn that Spy and his bad timing. Sniper had a mind to beat the shit out of him. Mar that antagonizing smirk and bloody that beaked nose. Get the man's own blood on his blue suit. Make him a literal bloody bastard.

The sound of the Announcer declaring an end to the day's fighting brought him back from his fuming and he headed for his nest to retrieve his weapons and then retire to his camper. God, today had started out good and then gone bad.

Sniper was still fuming when he entered his camper, roughly hanging up his rifle and Kukri before stomping over to the bed and flopping onto it. A solid body greeted his back and a 'oomph' followed by a French curse came from beneath him. He merely settled himself heavier against the cloaked man behind him.

"_Ch-cher_, you do not need to zrow a _fit_ every time I win!" BLU Spy gasped from beneath him as Sniper's elbow dug into the man's ribs, sure to bruise. Oh well, he could kiss it better when he was done expressing himself.

"You pissed my _perfect shot_," He accused in a low, growling voice not bothering to raise his volume at the struggling man beneath his back.

"_Amour_, I would enjoy your gruff tone more eef you were not crushing _moi_." Spy stated pleadingly, his lungs begging for a proper breath.

Sniper sighed and moved off of the invisible man before he faded into view next to him, rubbing his side. Only around the Frenchman would Sniper act so petulant and childish, but that's only because the Spy had shown him sides of himself that Sniper knew would never see light outside his camper.

"You really are very 'andsome when you are angry, Sniper..." Spy said after a while of watching the man's profile from the side.

"Shut up." Sniper stated, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. A small smile was moving across his lips though. Who cared of Spy had killed him more times that he the other? He _had_ won their little game. He didn't even remember when it had started, maybe a little after the first few visits Spy made to his camper and was able to walk out without the aid of respawn. All Sniper knew was _how_ it started, with that cheeky Frenchman murmuring a number in his ear just before killing him. A shiver ran down his body at the remembrance of the Frenchman's hot breath tickling over his ear that first time before feeling the knife and then the cool concrete floor of respawn. He hadn't even noticed Spy sidling closer to him until he felt lips on his neck and then a warm tongue.

"You are not mad at me anymore, _oui_?" Spy murmured against his stubble, the man had always enjoyed the feel of the prickly hairs upon his skin.

"Wee, wee..." Sniper smiled, voicing the French word in the worst accent he could get on it.

"_Bon..._" Spy's mouth grinned against his skin. "Now zen, what language would you prefer tonight? It might soften the fact zat I get to top," Spy quipped as he moved to straddle the Australian.

Oh, yeah, that rule...

"Ah... French..." Sniper said after a few minutes of thought, raising a hand to loosen Spy's tie. He rarely asked for it because it was a running joke between them that he hated Spy's native tongue. The joke held about as much truth as Scout's lack of virginity.

"_Comme vous voulez_," Spy purred before leaning down to kiss the man.

Sniper loved the game, but Spy didn't need to know that.


End file.
